The Halberd Returns
by jardrocks
Summary: This is a story of kirby and friends with a special guest. I hope you like it and remember, this is my first story so it probably isnt the best..... oh well


THE HALBERD RETURNS...(SORT OF...)

"La, la-la, la-la"kirby said skipping on the grass towards his house.

"Kirby, wait up!" Tiff and Tuff cried, gasping for breath

"I wonder whar kirby wants us to see at his house" Tiff asked her brother

"He said something about meta knight so who knows."

"yeah I guess we'll just have to find out!"

"look, there he is!" tuff exclaimed. And there, sitting on the tree near kirby's house was meta Knight staring off into space.

"oh hi guys" Meta Knight said with a heavy sigh.

"Wat's wrong Meta Knight? You seem depressed." tuff asked concerned.

"Its nothing. I just miss the halberd"

"You mean your ship?"

"Yeah but don't worry, i'll be fine", He said getting up to leave. "Well, I guess I'll see you guys later." And then he glided away on his wings wich spontaneously came out of his cape.

"I never get tired of that" tiff said

"Poyo!" kirby replied in agreement

"All right guys it's time to help!" Tiff exclaimed. "We need a super fun thing to cheer up Mita Knight!"

"Poyo! Poyo!"

"No kirby I don't think the world's largest piece of pie is something Meta Knight would want."

"OH OH! Pick me Pick me!"

"What is it tuff?"

"How about one of us pretends to be a monster and then when Meta Knight beats us, He'll feel better!"

"Great idea NOT IT!"

"Hey no fair! I can't do it! Meta Knight will kill me!"

"Poyo! Poyo!"

"Then its settled, Kirby will do it."

"yay!"

"OK here's the plan....whisper whisper whisper" tiff said

"What are you doing?" tuff asked " you keep saying 'whisper'

"IT'S OMINOUS DEAL WITH IT!!!

LATER, IN A RANDOM FIELD OF FLOWERS

"I wish i had the halberd!" meta knight yelled and blew on a dandalion, skattering the white, puffy seeds

"GRRRR" kirby said, disguised as a wolf.

"Meta Knight!", tuff said ominously from behind a nearby tree. "I will destroy you!"

"EEEEHHHH!" tiff cried running up to Meta Knight, "kill it kill it!"

**"POYO??!!", **KIRBY CRIED IN FEAR

"Kirby is that you?" Meta knight asked

"psst, kirby" tuff said "he isn't really going to--

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" kirby yelled and ran away, afraid that Meta Knight will kill him

"Abort Abort!" tuff said and ran after Kirby

"tuff too? what is going on here!?"

"uhh bye!" Tiff said "Tuff wait for meeeeeeeee!"

"Run!" tiff and tuff yelled together. They ran and ran untill they reached town

"Phew I think we're safe" tuff said

"Hi guys" Meta Knight said. "I saw you running towards town so I took a short cut."

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" they screamed and ran again. They ran and ran until....

"OW!" A voice said. It was Pit, from Super Smash Bros Brawl

" oops sorry pit" tiff said from on top of him

"no problem. Whats the rush?" Tiff tuff and kirby all tell pit what happened

"so you were trying to cheer up meta knight? Why?"

"He is sad because he lost his ship, the halberd" tiff explained

"oh well I can help with that" pit said "I saw the halberd on my way over"

"Really?! can you get it?" tiff asked

" of course! bring Meta Knight to kirby's house and i'll meet you all there with the halberd"

"wow pit, you're the greatest!" tuff said. and with that, pit flew into the air and out of sight.

**later at kirby's house**

"why have you guys brought me here?" meta knight asked still very sad

"You will see" tiff said "just be patient a little longer"

"I'm Here!" pit said holding _**a **_halberd in his hand

*quick note. a halberd is a big, battle axe type weapon that was used against soldiers on horses and is extremely epic*

" Pit!" tiff, tuff and kirby cried " thats not a ship!"

"I know it is a halberd"

"what is going on here?!" meta knight asked

"well you see meta knight", tiff explained "we were trying to ckeer you up and pit said that he saw the halberd but it ended up being a halberd

"wow guys thats so nice of you, but I don't need to have the halberd, not when I have such good friends"

"wow thanks Meta Knight"

"Poyo!"

Yes kirby, next time I'm feeling depressed you can get me a pie."

"yay! pie!"

"wait, so are you sure you don't want the halberd" pit said

"yes I'm sure"

"Great! than i'll keep it!" Pit said and then pit got on the halberd and flew away as if it were a magic broom

"oooooooooooooookaaaaaaaaaay that was weird" meta knight said. "come on lets go get some pie."

And so, kirby, tiff, tuff, and meta knight all went to get pie and lived randommly ever after

_**THE END**_

***note this is my first story so it probably sucks. Thanks for reading! =)**


End file.
